This invention relates to an automatic sheet loading device, and more particularly to a device for automatically loading an image recording apparatus with an elongated photosensitive pressure-sensitive recording medium.
An elongated, web-like photosensitive pressure-sensitive recording medium is usually employed in an image recording apparatus. For loading the apparatus with a roll of such a recording medium, it has been necessary for the user of the apparatus to draw the leading end of the medium from its roll, pass it through an exposure, developing and other units of the apparatus in seriatim, and wind it around a take-up roller. This work has to be done whenever the recording medium is changed to a new one, and is not an easy job. As the image recording apparatus is usually constructed so that the path through which the recording medium travels is so narrow, a great deal of care and a considerably long time are required for passing the leading end of the recording medium therethrough and winding it around the take-up roller.